Talk:Yennefer/@comment-92.40.249.4-20190106150658
Geralt *fell in love* with her *before* he made the wish. It was *because* of love he made the wish. He wouldn’t of saved her if he didn’t love her. And the wish *wasn’t* about love, because the Djinn would of *still* killed her, nor would they (Geralt and Yen) of split up repeatedly because of their shared (albeit different) emotional immaturity, insecurities, and scars. Yen because of her childhood being physically and emotionally abused by her father and mother. Further stunted growth as a Sorceress because they’re taught not to show emotion etc. Which is why she feels nobody can/would love her, nor is she sure how to love. Most likely why she was possessive at first when Geralt lived with her for a year. Yen grows eventually. And Geralt because of his lack of a mother so he *also* hasn’t experienced love, (fortunately he didn’t experience abuse like Yen) and because of his profession which has stunted his emotional growth, leading him to believe he has no emotions. Which is completely false as he on *nearly every* occasion shows emotion. Such as feeling something for Yen, saving her, moralising and questioning if he should kill something/someone or not, not being neutral, making stupid human mistakes because he is noble and wants to help. An unemotional mutant would just do his job no questions, no moralising, just kill and get his money. Geralt does have emotions he just hasn’t experienced much because of his upbringing, everyone labelling him a mutant, and that it’s better to get work, and do his work, if he chooses to pretend he’s just an unfeeling mutant. Geralt grows eventually, just like Yen. The wish was born of something real (for Geralt at least) Yen’s feelings came shortly after. The wish had *nothing* to do with their love. They *both* needed to grow but *both* were unable, not ready, or unwilling at the time to overcome and get rid of their insecurities. Which is why Yen was possessive because she had something (Geralt, and love) she’s *never* had before, and wants. And Geralt ran away from her because he *wants* love, (Yennefer) but is used to being free and believes he has no capacity for love, and it’s all new and strange/scary for him. So he runs away from it, and her. BASICALLY Yen feels she can’t/won’t be loved, so when she has it, she didn’t want to let it go. Hence the possessiveness Geralt mentions. And Geralt feels he can’t love/no capacity to, so when he’s being shown love, a life, a home, settling down, it’s scary and alien to him. Hence why he runs away. Overall hence why it was toxic. It *was* toxic at the start true, but it was *both* of their faults. It wasn’t just Yen’s, as the reader (us) might think, because we see everything from Geralt’s POV. *They both cared* as evident in their actions, words, and the things they did for each other even apart, and even without the others knowledge. They just needed to grow, they *both* had similar insecurities, *both* complimented the other (Yin and Yang) and with *each other* they did. Something that *would never* of happened had they never met. It’s quite incredible in a way. (I think)